ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I'm like a dragon and I'm like a monkey (Episode)
"I just realized something." I said. (Cartoon) "What?" I asked. (Me) "I NEVER GO TO USE TWO ALIENS!" I said. (Cartoon) "So?" I said. (Me) "SO? KNOW ME WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled. (Cartoon) I erased every part of his body, but his mouth. "Who's laughing now?" I asked. (Me) "Please redraw me." I said. (Cartoon) "On one condition." I said. (Me) "What is it?" I asked. (Cartoon) "YOU SHUT UP!" I screamed. (Me) "Fine." I redrew his body after he said that. Intro After a week, the whole new stepbrother thing sunk in. Pollux, Dante, and me were now a trio. Yet somehow, Dante never noticed when I left to fight evil. Even when I tackled a giant spider and he was on the swings, nothing. Maybe he was an alien! No no, that was paranoia talking. He couldn't be an alien. My new stepdad was nice to me too, I never got to meet my real father so I guess my stepdad was like the dad I never had. Pollux had been keeping my alien secret for a while and I could tell he was getting anxious to tell someone. I even got to practice with my sword a little. Now, when I swung the sword, the rainbow aftershadow had gotten more visible and it was more sparkly than ever. I also was tempted to turn into a new alien, but my brother was with me and Pollux alot. "Ugh, I really wanna transform!" I whispered under my breath. Pollux was tapping his foot repeadtedly on the ground and I could tell he really wanted to tell Dante. "No." I mouthed too him. "Why not?" He mouthed back. The next mouthing would be too long so I texted him. 'Oh yes, I can imagine it now, Hey Dante I can turn into aliens with this mystical watch and have a magical sword.' I sent him. After he got the text and read it, he stared at me angrily. Dante was looking through my video games. "AW, DUDE, HOW DID YOU GET THIS GAME, IT HASN'T EVEN COME OUT YET!" Dante screamed. "Dude, one thing you should know about me, I have my connections." I said and smiled. He looked amazed. He dug deeper into the box of games. A ringing went off in my pocket. It was the plumber badge. "Excuse me, one second." I said and walked outside. I pulled it out and saw a hologram of Clio. "CLIO!" I shout whispered. "Shhh, be quiet, I'm sneaking this message." Clio said. "Why?" I asked. "Romulus's Father.... My Father is going on a killing spree because I killed my brother, he already has killed my mother, he's coming for me next." You could hear the noise of a door open and I turned around. I thought it was Dante walking out, but it was behind Clio. "Clio, BEHIND YOU!" I half screamed. She turned around and the man was behind her. The man walked up. And she turned around and cut her on the stoumach then across the legs. She fell back and I could see her face frozen just like Romulus's. "NO!" I yelled. "Hello, Figy, you will die soon." He said and smiled. I put away the badge and ran away. I ran out my front door and shut it with a slam. 'I have to get there.' I thought. Just then an escape pod came down and struck right next to me. Nothing came out. Maybe Clio sent it. I jumped in it and the pod took off before I even touched a control. I sat in the chair. It was definetly taking me to outerspace, but I wasn't sure where. The space pod jumped into super speed and my face went all flabby like it cartoon where the skin keeps flapping. It landed on a spaceship, that just sat there. I landed in a room and stared at around. It was bloody and in the corner.... My eyes windened in horror. I ran into the other room and guards came in. I was surrounded. One grabbed my arm, that still had the cast and my other was still free. I took my chance and hit down the watch. I turned into some kind of komodo dragon with big claws, fangs, and narrow red-green eyes. He a lso has a giant tail with little spikes all down the top and up the back. Suddenly, a burning sensation started in my throat. A fireball erupted from my mouth and struck down a row of guards. They quickly filled in the spots, but with less rows. I swiped my tail and took out another row. Now my throat fell as if it were about to freeze and a ball of ice shot out and hit another part. There was now one row left. I now spat out a ball of water that hit all of them down. "AWESOME!" I said with a scratchy, low voice. I crawled on then made it to another room. It had atleast 25 rows of guards. They charged. I held in a fireball for a while and when they came right near me, I spat it out, and it knocked out atleast half of the guards. I didn't think I could take on the rest so I ran through the crowd and into another door way. I stood in the doorway and caught my breath as the door closed. Atleast 50 rows of guards were there. I held in a ball of ice and they were farther away so it was easier to hold in and the ice ball came out a blizzard and knocked out atleast 35 guards. I dashed through the crowd, saving most of my energy and finally a room with atleast 100 guards. They were even farther away and I held in a massive tidal wave. I spat out a tidal wave and most, about 75-80 guards were gone. I suddenly grew giant wings. "H*LL YEAH!" I said and flapped highed. I dove and took out a wave of guards. I flew through the next door. I saw 200 guards and the man in the trench coat together. "OH CRAP!" I said. I started growing until I felt like the size of godzilla. I slashed and crashed and mashed and bash the freaking crap out of those guys. "So we finally meet." I said, shrinking to the normal size. "You honestly think you're gonna beat me?" he laughed. "I have a feeling." I said as my trix timed out. "OF COURSE, THIS IS JUST GREAT!" I said and slapped the watch. The man in the trench coat took of the trench coat to reveal himself as a monster. He looked even more beastly than his kids. He moved like a flash of light, but was a blob of darkness. "What the h*ll!" I said and watched him. It wad very creepy especially when the lights went off. I got really scared. He was going to kill me like he killed his own daughter. The trix made a beeping noise. It was charging, I just have to stall him.... "So, you're going to hide in the shadows to kill me, I thought you were better than that." I said. "Do not insult me." He said and turned all the lights on. "And also you, with your super speed, attacking like a little girl, again, I thought you were way better than that." I said. "I am." He said looking dead serious. He stopped. God, I was getting all his defenses down. the watch turned green. "Yes!" I whispered under my breath. I turned the watch as fast as I could and slapped it down. For the first time ever, I had the need to say the name before the alien. "RIFT!" I yelled. I turned into a creature that looks like a monkey-ish humanoid with glowing blue orbs sitting in the palm of his hands. It had kind of hunchback form were it was arched, but could stand up straight. "PREPARE TO DIE, FUNNY FACE!" I said randomly because this form made me get a sudden happy, humurous mood. "I am Zorkioklt, ruler of-" I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah buddy, whatever, just let's get this over with." My voice was a little high pitched and a little scratchy unlike the dragon one with a very scratchy voice. I pointed at the wall and it started falling apart and crumbling. Zorkiolt and I broke out into a hand to hand battle and I swiped his foot, causing him to fall. I used my powers to open the floor under him and make it crumble to dust. I jumped and did a triple flip. "PERFECT LANDING!" I screamed and soon realized I was about to be sucked into the vacuum of space. I opened a portal and ran through it emerging in the bloody room I started in. I looked back and saw it. I shivered and ran into the escape pod and blasted off. I watched as the ship was sucked into a black hole. I soon landed on Earth after using the super speed mode and detransformed. I grabbed the pod and quickly hid it in my tree house from when I was 5-7. "What a wonderful day." I smiled. Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort